Yours, Mine, Ours
by defyingnormalcy
Summary: Andrea and Sharon enjoy their first weekend alone together. Written for WisdomState's birthday! Sharon Raydor/Andrea Hobbs established couple fluff.


It was just past 8 am when Andrea tip toed into her kitchen and began to shuffle through her fridge and cupboards as quietly and quickly as she could. She woke as planned, half an hour ago, to find herself holding her feisty lover in her arms. But instead of getting out of bed right away, Andrea could not help but stay a little longer to watch the fluttering of Sharon's eyelashes, the rise and fall of her chest, and the occasional wiggle of her hips and shifting of her legs, as she slumbered. It was very rare that Sharon got the chance to stay over, it was even more rare that Andrea had the chance to watch over her as she slept; Andrea couldn't help but drink in the sight of her lover so comfortable and so at peace.

For the first time in the two months that they'd been dating, their schedules, both work-related and personal, had behaved long enough to grant them an entire weekend to themselves. Andrea had asked Sharon to spend the weekend at her place, as it was closer to the beach and further away from the hustle and bustle of LA; both were things that appealed immensely to Sharon after pulling another 60 hour work week. Andrea had been delighted when Sharon answered, in the affirmative, with a genuine grin and a lingering kiss.

Since this was the first weekend without any children (Rusty, or any of Andrea's dozen nieces and nephews) around to divide their attention Andrea had gone out of her way to prepare her home. She'd scrubbed the already neat townhome down from top to bottom, purchased a new set of bed sheets for the first time in years, and had decorated nearly every surface with Sharon's very favourite flower, white lilies. Andrea grinned as she recalled Sharon's reaction to the flowers and the softly glowing candles as they had walked through the door the night before; Sharon's magnetic smile had made every second of the tedious work worthwhile.

They'd spent the evening lazily making love, it had been a joy to be able to take their time and truly enjoy one another completely. Falling asleep with Sharon in her arms had been nothing short of heaven, but Andrea longed to see the brightness of her smile reach all the way up to her mossy green eyes again. It was that smile that Andrea kept in mind as she washed and chopped an array of organic fruit before seasoning it and arranging it, along with a generous dollop of whipped cream, into two small bowls. With that task done, she next prepared a cup of jasmine tea, Sharon's preferred beverage, before placing it, alongside their meal and a cup of coffee for herself, onto a tray.

She tip toed back into her bedroom with the tray balanced very carefully in her hands, after securing it on the nightstand near Sharon's side of the bed, she shifted her attention towards her softly smiling lover.

"You didn't wake me," Sharon chided gently. She propped her head up on a bent elbow and tossed her riotous curls over her bare shoulder.

Andrea sat on the edge of the bed and bent to kiss the lightly freckled skin of Sharon's upper arm. "You looked so comfortable. I didn't want to disturb you," she said softly. "And anyway, I wanted to surprise you. So I'm glad that you slept in a bit."

Sharon threw the covers back and arched her brown at Andrea. "Get in," she ordered. Andrea didn't need to be told twice.

Sharon wrapped her arms around Andrea's waist and nuzzled Andrea's collar. "You're dressed," she huffed, "Why aren't you naked?"

Andrea chuckled. "Chopping things while naked is kind of a health and safety concern, don't you think? But if it bothers you that much," Andrea separated herself from Sharon to remove the oversized t-shirt that she has been wearing; she tossed it on the floor and returned to Sharon's embrace, "there," she said.

"Much better," Sharon purred as she kissed along Andrea's now bare neck and sternum. "Morning," a kiss to Andrea's neck again, "This is really nice," against her cleavage, "Waking up with you I mean," across Andrea's soft breasts, "S'really nice," she mumbled against Andrea's nipple.

"Nice, yes," Andrea groaned. "But wait. As much as I'd love for this to continue, your tea will get cold," Andrea pouted.

Sharon sat up in bed, pulling Andrea with her. "That's right, you made me breakfast," she said softly, she was positively glowing with happiness.

Andrea stole a quick kiss against Sharon's cheek before arranging the tray in front of them. "I used brown sugar for your tea, and a little mixed with lemon juice for the dressing on the berries," she said. Andrea tucked her hair behind her ears and regarded Sharon a little anxiously; she hoped that she had made a suitable meal for them, she wanted so badly for everything to be just perfect.

"Oh," Sharon said softly, she bit her lower lip and dabbed at the corner of her eye, "Andrea, that's…"

Andrea's heart fell. "I can make something else if you like? You're never usually hungry in the morning, so I thought that something light-"

"Andrea, it's perfect." Sharon silenced her with a quick kiss. "I'm just a little overwhelmed by the amazing effort you've made for our weekend. Overwhelmed in a good way," she said quickly, noticing how panic crossed Andrea's features once again. "You are very sweet to me. And I love you for it," she said.

"Nothing but the best for my girl," Andrea said as Sharon helped herself to the tea.

Sharon wrinkled her nose and giggled. "I haven't been a girl in many, many decades," she said dryly.

Andrea pretended to think for a moment as she sipped her own beverage. "Fair enough. Girl_friend_? she tried. She tried to sound totally cool, this discussion was yet another first for them.

Sharon hummed as she tasted the fruit salad that Andrea had prepared. "This is delicious," she said warmly, "but….girlfriend. No. My son calls his significant other his girlfriend…I can't…," she laughed and shook her head.

"Partner is sort of…I don't know." Andrea shrugged. It felt clinical, professional, unattached to refer to Sharon as simply her partner; Sharon was so much more to her than that. Was it too soon to tell Sharon exactly that? "It feels…insignificant. Unsuitable," she admitted.

Sharon smiled knowingly at Andrea. "Hmmm, how about I'm just yours? Your Sharon?" she offered.

"My Sharon," Andrea tested the words out on her tongue. It felt good to refer to Sharon as simply _hers_. Andrea placed her coffee back on the tray and wrapped one arm around Sharon's shoulders. "I like that," she said as she kissed the top of Sharon's head.

Sharon hummed and relaxed against Andrea further. "And. You. Are. Mine," Sharon said possessively against the skin of Andrea's neck.

Andrea laughed. "I like that even more," she sighed. As good as it felt to be able to say out loud that Sharon was hers, it felt even more incredible to be referred to as _Sharon's_.


End file.
